


X-Men Prefernces

by BrocksAngel90



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Preferences, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: You and the life you live with the X-Men you fall in love withStarting with my faves and may add a few others over time
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Reader, Kurt Wagner/Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Victor Creed/Reader
Kudos: 46





	1. How you meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you meet him the first time

**_**Victor Creed/ Sabertooth** _ **

You had been captured by Magneto and was trying to find a way to break out of the cell when you heard an argument. “Look Mystique you claim not to love him yet every time he calls you go running then when he dumps you, you come running back to me and expect me to take you back.” you hear a man growl. “Look Sabertooth you don’t have to take me back but you do.” a woman purrs in his ear. “Mystique!” you hear Magneto yell. Later you are sitting in the cell crying because you miss you friends at the mansion when you see a man walk in and he says “Why did they kidnap you?” “I can predict the future of anyone I touch and I can replicate any weapon that I touch.” you replied. “Well that sounds useful I’m just a feral. They call me Sabertooth but my name is Victor.” he growled. “My name is Y/N but they call me Y/M/N.” you replied. He came and talked to you everyday sometimes he was angry and you calmed him down but mostly he came to cheer you up. One day he was pissed and he had the keys and said “You are going home kid cause they’re going to kill you.” When he let you out of the cell you bumped into him and had a future flash of the two of you having sex. Once you got your bearings back he led you outside where you saw Quicksilver waiting for you. “Take her to the mansion and tell the runt I’ll be seeing him soon enough.” Victor said as he winked at you. When you were back at the mansion you told everyone about what happened except the argument and the future flash cause it wasn’t their business. Logan knew something was up by the way you smelt.

**_**Kurt Wagner/ Night-crawler** _ **

You were visiting your aunt Storm at the school and she was trying to get you to come to the school because like her you were a mutant and while Wakanda had a similar school Storm want to be near you since your mother died. “Look Y/N you are the only family I have and I want to spend time with and here unlike Wakanda you will be allowed to help everyone.” Storm said. “Look Oroo I know you want me here but I am scared that I won’t make friends. You know when I use my ability it makes me look weird.” you said. All of a sudden a blue guy with a tail popped up beside you. “Hello Kurt can you tell the professor my niece will be coming to school here and she is a necromancer. After you filled out all the paperwork you were given a tour by Kurt as the two of you talk you realize that you have a lot in common and when he smiles at you it gives you butterflies inside.

**_**Hank McCoy/ Beast** _ **

You were walking away from another failed job interview because of your natural tattoos. You were furious so to cool down you walked to the park and sat on a bench and just listened to the kids playing in the park all of a sudden you were surrounded by a group of guys and one of them said “ Look at this boys we got a mutant in the park,she needs to pay the tax.” “Look guys I don’t have the time or patience to deal with your bull crap.” you said hoping they would walk away. “Look little lady you can pay us two ways either cash money or sex since you’re kinda cute.” he said again. “Hey leave her alone.” you heard a guy say and before you knew it a huge blue furry guy was standing next to you. “Thanks big boy but I got this.” you said as you felt your skin tingle. “Yeah freak walk away while you have the option.” one of the guys said. “Boys walk away or I’m going to have to hurt you badly.” you said pulling your hair into a ponytail. “Let just beat up these freaks and rape her.” one of the other guys said. Your skin began to glow and you began to rise off the ground when the thugs see this they get scared and you say in a deep voice “You will regret not walking away.” You use your magic to lift them and throw them into a nearby dumpster. “Well I guess you didn’t need my help.”the blue guy said. “Thanks anyway the name is Y/N.” you reply “Nice to meet you and my name is Hank McCoy. I was wondering if you’d like to exchange numbers so we can talk sometime.” Hank said. You gave him your number cause unlike most people he tried to help you.

**_**Logan/Wolverine** _ **

You were doing your job as a bar tender and some drunk and rowdy rich kids were there and you wish they had never found your tiny little bar. “Hey sweet tits ma-ybe if you shake it real good for me I will give you a fat tip.” one of the little assholes said. Later you had gotten fed up and were trying to throw them out but they refused to leave. You were about to call the police when a guy walked in and said “You boys should leave since the lady asked.” “What if we don’t?” one of the jerks said. “Well then I’m gonna have to kick your ass.” the man said. “Let’s go then.” another jerk said. You didn’t want the guy who was trying to help you get hurt so you let your feral take over and you growled. The guys looked at you and the man said “You are my kind of lady. Wanna help me throw them out of here?” “Yeah.” you said as your eyes sparkled. Once the two of you began to kick the guys out of the bar it was really fun until one of them pulled a knife you and the stranger both laughed, he pushed out metal claws and you pushed your claws. The guys ran off after that and you said “Thanks. My name is Y/N.” “You’re welcome my name is Logan I’m gonna take off but I will be back soon.” he said before climbing on his motorcycle and riding off.


	2. When you meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time you meet youe future love

**_**When you meet again** _ **

**_**Victor Creed/Sabertooth** _ **

You are at the mall and you feel someone watching you, at first you think it’s Logan since he’s been all over you like a protective dad since you got back. When you walk into a dress shop alone and you are looking at a blue dress when you hear a gruff voice say “ That would look nice on you sweetie.” You turn around and see Victor standing there and the flash of you two having sex play in your mind again and you get excited. “Have you been following me lately?” you ask. “What if I have?” Victor asks. “I really like it.” you say. After you realize you can’t afford the dress the two of you leave the shop and just walk around the mall talking then he gives you a slip of paper with his number on it and says “Call me cutie.” You nod and smile before meeting up with your friends to head back to the mansion. When you get back Logan sniffs you before saying “Stay away from that monster kid.” You walk away and later as you are watching TV when Jean calls you downstairs. You go down and there is long box with a bow on it you open it and find the dress that you were looking at earlier along with a note that read ‘I hope I get to see how you look in this dress.’ You smiled as you took the dress into your room. Knowing that Logan was going to be pissed when he found out about this.

**_**Kurt Wagner/ Night crawler** _ **

*His POV* When I met Y/N I knew she was the one for me but I haven’t seen her in a few days since she had to go to Wakanda to get her things and to transfer her school papers and also get her green card. When she comes back I see her in the hall and say “Hey do you need me to help you move or can you handle it yourself?” “Well Kurt I need your help cause I have quite a few things.” Y/N said as she went out and got more boxes. After a few trips we had all her stuff in her room and she said “ Thanks how about I buy you dinner to thank you.” “I’d love to just let me know when to drop by.”I said before leaving with a smile.

**_**Hank McCoy/ Beast** _ **

*Your POV* After Hank and I parted ways I realize that he seemed like a really nice guy so I called him and after a few hit and miss days we finally met up and he looked very handsome in his three piece suit. When we were hanging out a few people threw some glares our way but we both ignored it and had fun talking and sitting in the park. I could tell he wanted to ask me something so I said “Hank just ask me already?” I said hoping it wasn’t about my abilities cause it’s always hard to explain to most people. “Well you’re going to say no but would like to go on a date with me sometime?” Hank asked as he looked at the ground. “Hank I’d love to go on a date with you. Is Wednesday night okay for you or do we need to compare calendars?” I replied. “Wednesday is perfect.” Hank replied.

**_**Logan/ Wolverine** _ **

*His POV* When I walk back into that bar three days later she is there alone cleaning the place up. “We don’t start serving the hard stuff until after three, but we are serving beer.” Y/N said before turning around. “Well Ill have a beer and a chat with you.” I said as I sat at a table. Once she brought me a beer she sat at the table across from me. “So what do you want to chat about?” she asked me. “Well I want to get to know you.” I said. Once we talked for a while I knew that I wanted to ask her out on a date. “So Logan you wanna go out to dinner with me sometime?” she asked me. “Yeah how does tomorrow night sound?” I asked. “Perfect but I gotta get to work this place is going to fill up soon.” she said as she stood up. I loved watching her walk away.


	3. Your Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mutant ability

**_**Your Mutation** _ **

**_**Victor Creed/ Sabertooth** _ **

You could see someones past or future if you touched them, you could also replicate any weapon you touched even the bullets.

**__ **

**_**Kurt Wagner/ NightCrawler** _ **

You were a demon and you had increased strength and speed you could also raise the dead for long periods of timeeven if they hadn’t been dead for long.

**__ **

**_**Hank McCoy/ Beast** _ **

You had a variety of abilities because of the mutation you were born with it wasn’t mimicry because you kept every ability you got and a tattoo to signify. The first thing you gained came from your mother and sister and it was water control.

**__ **

**_**Logan Howlett/ Wolverine** _ **

You are a feral just like him. You had panther type abilities and you had cat like eyes and claws, along with a healing factor.


	4. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ups and downs of first dates

**_**Your first date** _ **

**_**Victor Creed /Sabertooth** _ **

You had been calling and texting him non-stop. Jean and Storm thought it was cute that you had a secret boyfriend, they also were impressed that you kept getting gifts, Logan and Scott wanted to meet him and to tell him to stop with the gifts. One day Victor texted asking you to go on a date with him.You put on the blue dress he sent you and caught a cab to the address he texted you. When you got there you saw that he was waiting for you and you both waked into the restaurant. Once you were seated he smiled and those sharp canines of his sent chills down your spine. After you ordered you were both talking when he sniffed the air and said “Seems like the runt and one of his friends are here.” You pouted thinking they were going to ruin your date , but they never came near you so you both enjoyed your meal and after dinner you went for a walk. Later when he walked you to a cab and paid your way back to the mansion you knew he was a gentleman. After you had taken a shower and put on your pajamas the professor called you to his study. “Yes sir.” you said when you walked into the study. “You aren’t in trouble but were you out with Victor Creed?” the professor asked. “Yes and he was a perfect gentleman.” you answered. “Look kid he is dangerous and evil so you need to stay away from him.” Logan said as he grabbed my arm. I saw a flash of him giving me away at my wedding to Victor. “You won’t think that soon.” you said. “Y/N are you having future visions about Victor?” Scott asked. “Only two.” you replied. “Tell us about them kid.” Logan said as herded you to a chair. “One is very private so no but I just had one of Logan giving me away at my wedding to Victor.”you said making Logan growl. “Do you mean sex when you say private?” you hear the professor ask in your mind and you nod and blush.

**__ **

**_**Kurt Wagner/ Night crawler** _ **

The night that you and Kurt decided to go out to dinner you were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs in the mansion when a guy walked up to you and said “OK Y/N I’m ready to go.” “Kurt is that you?” you asked catching the accent. “Yeah I’m wearing my projection watch so I can look normal.” Kurt said. “Kurt I like you for you not what you look like so please take that thing off.” you said. Once Kurt took off the watch you smiled since you loved the way he looked. While you were at a restaurant some people made faces and rude comments, but the waiters and restaurant owners threw the rude people out saying that mutants are welcome and bigots aren’t. After dinner you went for a walk and as you were walking around Kurt began to look upset. “What’s wrong?” you asked. “I really like you and after tonight you aren’t gonna want to go out with me again because of the way people act towards me.” Kurt said. “Actually I like you too and I will go out with you again all you gotta do is ask.” you replied as you took his hand. When you got back to the mansion Kurt walked you to your room and just as you were about to kiss when you heard a thunder clap outside, then you see Storm standing at the end of the hall. “Goodnight Kurt see you tomorrow.” you said before going into your room.

**_**Hank McCoy/Beast** _ **

When Hank shows up you are wearing a dress which is unusual since you aren’t really a girly girl. He looked so handsome in his suit. You wondered where you were going, but when he pulled onto the planetarium parking lot you were happy ,but you were even more delighted when he took you to the viewing area and saw that he had setup a starlight picnic. While you and Hank ate and talked about stars you realized that Hank made you feel special every-time you talked to or saw him. You leaned in and kissed his cheek and he smiled at you.When he took you home he said “Good night and I hope we can do this again soon.” “Good night Hank and we will do it again soon.” you said as he walked you to the door.

**__ **

**_**Logan Howlett/ Wolverine** _ **

When Logan showed up at your bar it was empty and you said “Look I’m not really into going out but if you want we can have dinner here cause I am a great cook.” “Well I’m not much for fancy things either bub so we can have a really good time and I will help you make dinner.”Logan said. You both had a good time cooking and eating dinner. After dinner you both sat around and talked for awhile, when he got ready to leave you put your thumbs thru his belt loops, pulled him closer and then kissed him deeply after you broke the kiss Logan growled and said “If you kiss me like that again I might not want to leave.” You smiled and said “Maybe next time.” Logan smiled and got on his bike to leave. You stood in the doorway as he rode off thinking about all the reasons you should walk away but none of them were as good as the one reason to keep going and that kiss made it two.

.


	5. Your First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first (second) kiss

_**Victor Creed/ SaberTooth** _

Everyone had calmed down about you hanging out with Victor one day while you were out, your hand brushed against his arm and you saw yourself kissing him and it worried you because kissing came with touching and touching made you see things and you didn’t want to see too much too soon. “What did you see princess?” Victor asked you. “I saw us kissing and you know how I see things when I touch people but I’ve never kissed anyone so I don’t know what I might see.” you reply as he grips your shoulders to keep you calm. “Well let’s find out.” Victor says as he leans closer to you. You close your eyes and kiss him and all you see is a future of kissing him it was beautiful. “That was wonderful.” you replied. “It was amazing and I saw all those kisses we are gonna share. I’m looking forward to each and everyone.”Victor said and he pulled you closer. While you were standing there hugging you heard a growl, so you said “Go home Wolverine.”

_**Kurt Wagner/NightCrawler** _

Storm was helping you to train you so you could work with the team to gather information and to use some of your extra skills to fight but you were shy about transforming. “Look Y/N you don’t need to be shy nobody will say anything you will be helping.” Storm said. “Fine.” you said before you h/l ,h/c hair turned jet black and you e/c turned gray and you turned into a winged demon with long claws. You heard a gasp and turned to see Kurt standing there with a hurt look on his face. “You lied you care about looks cause you hid yours.” Kurt said to you. “No I only look like this when I am about to use my abilities I am shy because people think I am a monster” you replied. “You are beautiful Y/N.” Kurt said before kissing you on the cheek. You take his face in your hands and kiss him deeply before Storm made it rain, but you could careless about getting soaked.

_**HankMcCoy/ Beast** _

You were walking in the park with beast and you were both having a great time when you heard a child crying so you went to find the source you saw a little girl no older than four being pushed around by some teenaged boys. “Hey stop that.” you yelled. “Lady what do you care she’s a mutant freak.” one of the boys said. “So am I.” you said as your skin began to glow the boys didn’t look worried but then they saw Hank behind you and the ran off. After you helped the little girl get back to her mother and told her what happened you and Hank sat on a bench. Hank cupped your cheek and kissed you long deep and hard as you put your hand on the back of his neck.

_**Logan Howlett/ Wolverine** _

Wolverine came around to the bar a lot more often after you kissed him he did a lot more flirting. He liked that you were very aggressive but he wanted to be one to make the first move. One night while you were cleaning up Logan was with you and after you got done wiping down the bar Logan grabbed you around the waist pulled you close and kissed you passionately. When the kiss ended he let you go and then rode off on his motorcycle while you were standing there thinking ‘Damn that man knows how to kiss.’


	6. Sex for the First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you and your guy have sex for the first time

_**Victor** _

You had a plan to make Victor’s birthday special, since he treated it like it was no big deal. You had on jeans and a t-shirt like always but underneath was a surprise. You started picking with Victor which you knew would start a play fight. When Victor let you pin him down you kissed him then took off your shirt and said “Happy Birthday big boy if you want more follow me.”, you got up and headed to the bedroom. When Victor got over the shock of your bold move, he walked into the bedroom where you were laying in bed wearing a pink bra and panty set. “I thought I hated the color pink but you made it my new favorite color.” Victor said as he balanced himself above you. Once you began to kiss him he tried to take your bra off and got frustrated and just ripped it off and you didn’t mind once he began sucking you nipples then he licked his way down to your pussy where he ripped your panties off and began to lick and suck on your clit until you were shaking and moaning his name. After you came you pushed him onto his back and began to suck his cock as he weaved his fingers thru your hair while you continued to suck his cock and he moaned your name before pulling you off saying “lay down.” You laid on your back and he says “I know and promise to go slow.” When he pushed in and felt him enter you, it hurt a bit at first as he began to pump in and out of you it felt so good and he pushed deeper as you gripped his shoulders, when you finally came you screamed his name as he came deep inside you. Later he said “This is the best birthday I’ve had in a really long time kitten.”

_**Kurt** _

You had just come from a mission where you saw so many things that had you feeling so sad and plus you had to kill someone and you were still in shock. When you got off the jet you were meet by Kurt who wrapped his arms around you and teleported you to your room. He kissed you before saying this will help then he slowly undressed you and began to kiss his way down your body and once he reached your pussy he began to suck on your clit until you were shaking in pleasure then he took his clothes off and once he entered you he slowly made love to you and as you came you cried and shifted back into you human form. “Are you alright sweetie?” Kurt's asked you. “Yes but will you stay with me?” you asked him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around and as you both fell asleep just like that.

_**Hank** _

You and Hank had spent the day together just hanging out and cuddling he said “So every single tattoo you have shows a mutant ability that you have and you got them all from prolonged contact with another mutant?” “Yep I even got a couple things from Logan.” said as you sat up and took off your tank top to reveal you pink sports bra and the tattoos on your back that were a set of claws and a healing symbol but then Hank noticed a little blue monster on your back and said “What is this one?” “Oh that’s you.” you said as he traced his finger over it. You shifted into a female version of him as you began to play fight it got hot and heavy as you began to kiss as you both shed your clothes and Hank was shy so you took control as you slid down on to his hard cock and began to ride him fast and hard but once Hank lost himself in the passion he rolled you over so he was on top and began to pound your pussy as he bit your neck. Once you both came you shifted back to your regular form and Hank said “I’m so-” “Don’t be sorry I wanted it Hank.” you interrupted as looked into his eyes and realized it was about to happen again.

_**Logan** _

You had just got out of the shower when you heard the front door slam so you wrapped a towel around yourself and headed to the living room where you saw a pissed off Logan sitting on the couch drinking a beer. “What’s wrong bub?” you asked trying to make him laugh. “Summers thinks he knows everything about everything and I’m just a dumb muscle head.” Logan said as he pulled you close to calm himself down. “Don’t let Mr. No chill get you all upset he’s just a jerk and not worth your time honey.”you say as you inhale Logan’s scent. Logan growls cause he knows what you’re doing and he finally notices you are practically naked. He picks you up and carries you to your bedroom throws you on the bed and says “I am about to ravage you baby doll.” When he pulls the towel off you and begins to kiss his way down your body and licked and sucked your clit until you came on his tongue then he climbed on top of you and as he thrust in and out of you memories of the way he used to make love to you came back and you both got lost in the passion. When you both came he kissed you before saying “I remembered exactly how you felt in my arms and how your body reacts to me.” “Now how do you feel?” you asked. “I’m calm but I still have to prove that asking you to be an X-man won’t be a bad idea.” Logan said as he wrapped his arms around you.


	7. Nicknames amd Text Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nicknames and textnames you share with each other

_**His nicknames for you** _

**Victor** : He calls you kitten most of the time but sometimes he calls you sweetie when you’re sad or angry.

 **Kurt:** He calls you his demon princess most of the time other times he called you honey or baby

 **Hank:** He calls you darling or sweetheart.

 **Logan:** He calls you Doll, or Baby-doll

_**Your Nicknames for him** _

**Victor** : You call him big boy

 **Kurt:** You call him baby or honey

 **Hank** : You call him snuggle bear or Hun

 **Logan:** You call him bub or honey

_**You in his phone** _

**Victor** :My kitten

 **Kurt:** My princess

 **Hank:** My Beauty

 **Logan:** My Doll

_**Him in your phone** _

**Victor:** Big guy

 **Kurt:** My Prince

 **Hank:** My Beast

 **Logan** :My Bub


	8. Asking you to be his girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They each ask you to be their girlfriend

_**Victor Creed/ Sabertooth** _

You and Victor had been on quite a few dates, sometimes he would come over to the mansion and you would sit on the lawn to have picnics. Scott Summers was always trying to chaperone you and it ticked you off because you are an adult and a teacher’s aide. One day while you were sitting on the lawn with Victor, Summers walks up and says “The professor wants to see him.” “Look Scott you will be respectful and use my boyfriend’s name or I will make you respect him.” you say with a cold edge to your voice that made students fall in line. “Fine Y/N the professor want’s to see Victor.” Scott said as he walked away with the stick still firmly stuck up his ass. “So since you already claimed me you wanna be my girlfriend?” Victor asked. “Of course silly. I don’t make threats for just any-old guy.” you say before he walks away.

_**Kurt Wagner/NightCrawler** _

*Your POV* Kurt and I were in his room listening to music and talking when Kurt says “Do you miss any of your other friends or your boyfriend?” “Well Kurt I do miss my only friend f/n but I never had a boyfriend most of the guys back home were afraid of me.”I said he looked at me. Later I was sitting with Kitty when Bobby walked up and said “Are you finally done hanging out with your boyfriend?” “Leave me alone Bobby Kurt is a nice guy and I would be honored to be his girlfriend.” I said as I got in his face. All of a sudden Kurt popped up in front of you and said “Do you really want to be my girlfriend or are you just being nice?” “Kurt I want to be your girlfriend that’s what I talking to Kitty about a way to ask you to be my boyfriend.” I said before kissing him.

_**Hank McCoy/ Beast** _

Hank walked into the coffee shop where you had gotten a job and it was time for your break so you grabbed his favorite along with a tea for yourself you were talking and Hank said “I know that you and I are friends and I was wondering if we could become more than friends?” “Hank are you asking me to be your girlfriend cause in all honesty I already thought I was.” you said as you looked up at him with a shy smile. “Well I was nervous for no reason then. I guess we both need to get back to work and I’ll pick you up here tonight.” Hank said before he kissed your forehead and left.

_**Logan Howlett/ Wolverine** _

Logan wasn’t a really romantic guy so him asking you to be his girlfriend wasn’t the most suave thing. Logan watched you flirt with a lot of guys, he knew it was only to make them buy drinks but it got under his skin. One of those guys had gotten out of hand and grabbed your arm so Logan threw the guy out and said “Look Y/N I like you a lot. You wanna be my girl or not?” “Okay, but don’t do that in a full bar next time.” You replied before putting your fingers in his belt loops pulled him close then kissed him deeply as the whole bar cheered.


	9. Sleeping,hugging. and kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way you sleep, hug and kiss your guys

_**Sleeping** _

_**Victor Creed/ Sabertooth** _

Victor is very protective and old school so when you two go to sleep it’s with you in one of his shirts and you are always the small spoon and he always buries his face in your neck.

_**Kurt Wagner/ NightCrawler** _

Kurt knows that you secretly hate yourself so when you sleep he wants you to feel his love for you so you sleep face to face, as he holds your hand.

_**Hank McCoy/ Beast** _

When you sleep with Hank he is shy at first but then her lays his head on your chest and wraps his arms around you. You call him your snuggle bear because of it.

_**Logan Howlett/Wolverine** _

Logan had nightmares so he liked to wrap his arms around you and hold you as tightly as possible cause his nightmares have become about losing you.

_**Hugs** _

_**Victor Creed/ Sabertooth** _

Victor isn’t much of a hugger but when it comes to you it’s an exception. When you hug Victor you wrap your arms around his neck and he lifts you as you wrap your legs around him as he inhales your scent.

_**Kurt Wagner/ NightCrawler** _

Kurt's hugs are tight and gentle because he just want to keep you with him forever. His favorite type of hug was when you come up behind him and wrap your arms around him.

_**Hank McCoy/ Beast** _

Hank was big on hugs he would hug you every chance he got. His favorite type was when he sat down and you sat in his lap and hugged him while his head was on your chest.

_**Logan Howlett/Wolverine** _

Logan was good with hugs. The best way to hug Logan was for him to open his arms you wrap your arms around his waist , then he wraps his arms around you and then he kisses the top of your head.

_**Kisses** _

**_Victor Creed/ Sabertooth_ **

Kissing Victor was always an amazing thing but the best kisses were the ones where her grabbed your face and pulled you in to a slow sweet kiss.

_**Kurt Wagner/ NightCrawler** _

Kisses with Kurt were always quick and sweet since he never knew were Storm was but when he was sure you were alone he would wrap his tail around you and kiss you deeply.

_**Hank McCoy/ Beast** _

Hank loves to kiss you slow, deep and long. He will grip your shoulders and kisses you until he has to break away and so you can breath.

_**Logan Howlett/Wolverine** _

Logan was a dominate man’s man so he would always dominate during kisses. He loved to wrap his arms around you and kiss you so deep and passionately that you needed to grip his shoulders to keep you from falling cause his kisses made your knees go weak sometimes.


End file.
